


Feliz cumpleaños, Ianto Jones

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday Presents, Humor, Immortals in Space, Love, M/M, Promised sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es bonito que se acuerden de tu cumpleaños, ¿no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz cumpleaños, Ianto Jones

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Happy birthday, Ianto Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736764) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Feliz cumpleaños, Ianto Jones 生日快乐，Ianto Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463860) by [Alicia115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115)



Ianto cerró el ventanuco con un suspiro resignado y se sentó en el banco tallado en la piedra al lado de Jack.

—La tormenta no amaina —dijo con un deje de desesperación.

—Dale un par de horas más —contestó Jack con paciencia.

Un día más en aquel planeta y Ianto se volvería loco. Los lathais del planeta Terdun eran unas criaturas amables y sencillas. También eran divertidas y muy respetuosas con su medio ambiente, y su sociedad era muy civilizada y altamente igualitaria. Formaban comunidades muy armonizadas y apenas habían tenido guerras en toda su historia. Físicamente eran muy parecidos a los humanos, aunque algo bajitos y con las cabezas ligeramente alargadas. Les gustaba vestir con ropa muy colorida de fibras naturales y dedicaban sus horas de ocio a contar historias y componer canciones. En resumen, eran adorables. Y, para Ianto, podrían serlo mucho más si no se empeñaran en vivir en cuevas excavadas bajo el desierto más árido de todo el planeta Terdun. Sí, eran unos grandes ingenieros hidráulicos y aprovechaban hasta su última gota de agua y, sí, sus cuevas eran amplias, limpias y ventiladas y canalizaban la luz natural. Todo podría ser maravilloso sin aquellas espantosas tormentas de arena que azotaban la región casi a diario. Jack y Ianto habían ayudado a los lathais a librarse de un enemigo que pretendía invadirlos y saquearlos y Jack había insistido en quedarse con ellos durante unos días para instalar unos nuevos circuitos de seguridad con cámaras y sistemas de reconocimiento facial. Si Ianto tenía que pasar mucho tiempo más en aquel sitio, quitándose la arena de lugares de su cuerpo que no recordaba que tenía, acabaría por matar a Jack. En serio. Incluso intentaría que fuera definitivo. Al fin y al cabo, si alguien se había ganado el derecho a matarlo, era él: había pasado cientos de años a su lado y casi todos ellos como su marido.

Ianto suspiró otra vez y se miró la ropa. Arena roja por todas partes. Miró a la docena de amables lathais que esperaban sentados en la cueva junto a ellos que la tormenta pasase. Más arena roja. Volvió la cabeza y miró a Jack. Su pelo, su cara, su precioso abrigo… Ianto sintió ganas de llorar. La tormenta duraría un par de horas más. Eran casi matemáticamente regulares. En cuanto acabara, abandonaría el planeta. Con Jack o sin él. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo o a pedir el divorcio, lo que fuera más fácil.

Al cabo de un rato, Ianto sintió el aliento de Jack en su cuello.

—Ianto, tengo algo para ti… —dijo el Capitán en voz muy baja.

El galés abrió los ojos, que había cerrado para intentar aislarse un poco de tanta miseria, y lo miró. Hijo de puta. Con toda aquella arena asquerosa encima seguía siendo la criatura más arrebatadoramente hermosa de todo el universo.

—Jack, delante de toda esta gente, no —contestó Ianto con el mismo tono de voz.

—No seas idiota, no es eso. Es un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? Eso es un poco pretencioso de más, incluso para ti.

Jack no pareció sentirse ofendido. Al contrario, sonrió afectuosamente a través de la pátina de arena rojiza que lo cubría y buscó algo en el bolsillo interior de su largo abrigo sin apartar sus claros ojos azules de los de Ianto.

—Resulta que he hecho unos cálculos y he descubierto que hoy, en términos temporales de la Tierra, es tu cumpleaños.

La frase le pareció tan extraña a Ianto que se olvidó de la tormenta y de los lathais.

—¿Qué?

—He hecho cálculos y puedo asegurar con un 100% de precisión que hoy, en la vieja Tierra, es 19 de agosto. Así que… feliz cumpleaños, Ianto Jones.

Jack sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Ianto sin dejar de sonreír. Él lo cogió, desconcertado. Era una lámina pequeña y ligeramente irregular de un material apergaminado. Parecía muy vieja. En otro tiempo, probablemente, habría tenido colores brillantes y definidos, pero ahora no era más que una imagen borrosa.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una foto.

—Una… ¿qué? —preguntó Ianto, asombrado, incrédulo—. Pero… ¿Dónde has conseguido papel fotográfico? No hay civilizaciones en esta parte de la galaxia que fabriquen papel… ¿Cómo has podido imprimir…? ¿Con qué tinta? ¿Con qué tecnología? 

—Lo compré en Tau-Nasim, en el mercado que visitamos en Shonar.

Ianto tuvo que asimilar la información antes de contestar.

—Eso… fue hace cuatro semanas…

—Aproximadamente —contestó Jack, quitándole importancia—. Ese tipo con cuernos de chivo que vendía antigüedades de papel y madera tenía algunas cosas increíbles. Intentó venderme una baraja francesa, ¿te acuerdas de las barajas francesas?, pero era una mala falsificación impresa en papel plastificado. En cambio esta foto… está recortada, parece parte de una antigua tarjeta de felicitación…

Ianto observó el papel con más detenimiento. Al fijarse, los colores se separaron y se definieron ante sus ojos. La forma del objeto de la imagen se aclaró, se enfocó e incluso pareció agrandarse, como los ojos profundamente azules de Ianto, al reconocer lo que estaba viendo. No podía dar crédito.

—Esto es… es una magdalena con una vela de cumpleaños… —dijo con la voz empañada por la emoción—. Me regalas la foto de una magdalena… con una vela…

—¿Dónde quieres que guarde una magdalena de verdad en este abrigo? —contestó Jack con aire inocente.

Ianto bajó la mano con la foto y miró a Jack. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, tenía todos los pelos de punta. Jack había calculado su cumpleaños y había buscado un regalo para él con una antelación de semanas. Tragó saliva y parpadeó. A menudo pensaba que era el único humano en la historia del universo que había amado al mismo ser durante siglos. Y luego, de vez en cuando, Jack hacía una cosa como esta y le demostraba que no, que no era el único. Suspiró y sonrió para el hombre de su vida.

—Te he visto sacar cosas más extrañas de ese abrigo.

Jack sonrió ampliamente y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Descarado, satisfecho… enamorado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ianto Jones.

—Gracias, cariad —contestó Ianto, acariciando su mejilla polvorienta.

Con lentitud, saboreando cada segundo, Ianto acercó sus labios a los de Jack y lo besó suave pero profundamente, poniendo todo su cariño en el beso y sintiendo con orgullo que Jack se lo devolvía en la misma medida. No le importaron ni la arena que se le coló en la boca ni los murmullos divertidos de los lathais. Cuando el beso se extinguió, ambos permanecieron muy cerca el uno del otro, con las narices casi tocándose. A Ianto le encantaba ese gesto tremendamente íntimo.

—Y dime… ¿cuántos años cumplo?

Jack le contestó sin separarse. Sus pestañas oscuras acariciaron el pómulo de Ianto.

—¿Y qué importa eso?

—Tienes razón —dijo Ianto con una risa.

Al cabo de un instante, los dos hombres se separaron. Ianto apoyó la cabeza en la pared. No podía dejar de sonreír. El ventanuco estaba justo encima de él y aún podía oír el rugido del viento. Con un dedo se quitó un poco de arena de la punta de la lengua.

—¿Sabes, Jack?

—¿Sí?

—Más tarde, cuando acabe esta maldita tormenta, y cojamos la nave, y estemos lejos de este planeta —dijo poniendo una mano sobre el muslo de Jack y moviéndola sutilmente hacia arriba, dando a entender que sus palabras eran órdenes y no admitían discusión—… quizá yo también tenga algo para ti.

Jack no pudo evitar reír mientras los lathais intercambiaban miradas, cuchicheos y risitas. Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en la pared y deseó que la tormenta acabara pronto.


End file.
